No Futher Reason
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: [Hitachiincest] 'Ahora él ya no estaba'. Depresión, Angst, Muerte de un personaje. Mal summary. RR


**Título.-** "No further reason"  
**Fandom.-** Ouran Koukou no Host Club  
**Pareja.-** Ligero HikaruxKaoru  
**Rating.-** PG-13 por twincesto (que puede ser confundido fácilmente con 'amor de hermanos' ;D ) y muerte.  
**Warnings.-** ... muerte de un personaje? Además angst, tristeza depresión,… ya saben, esas cosas divertidas :P  
**Disclaimer.-** Nada es mío n-n

Todo estaba tan... negro...

Incluso las cortinas; las que usualmente eran de tela delgada y de suaves colores, las mismas cortinas entre las que ellos solían correr cuando eran niños; ahora eran de un oscuro y pesado color negro.

Y no sólo ellas. Los manteles, las sillas, las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro que para él no eran más que manchas negras... incluso él vestía de negro aquel día.

Aunque tenía sentido, ya que aquel día su mundo había perdido toda su luz.

"Hikaru." Dijo una voz muy cerca pero él no se movió. Permaneció sentando con ambas manos entrelazadas viendo fijamente, sin realmente mirarlo, el terrible objeto frente a sí. Incluso podía sentir sus pupilas dilatadas.

"Hikaru." Repitió la voz. "Sé que nada de lo que pueda decir mejorará la situación pero..." _'Entonces cállate'_ completó una voz en su mente. Ni siquiera sabía quien demonios era el (o la) que le estaba hablando, pero estaba harto de oír condolencias. Nadie entendía. _Nadie_.

La persona a su lado suspiró y permaneció un instante en silencio.

"No fue tu culpa Hikaru" fue el susurro.

Eso casi obtuvo respuesta de su parte. _Casi_.

No era su culpa, huh? Por supuesto que lo era. Todo aquello lo era. El era el único culpable de aquella situación.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado con él...

Era irónico pensar que hacía exactamente veinticuatro horas ambos en la comodidad de su habitación. Él hablando sobre algo no muy importante recostado en el regazo de su hermano mientras que Kaoru paseaba su manos por su cabello escuchándolo atentamente.

Hikaru sabía que de un momento a otro había empezado a parlotear; hablando desde el clima hasta como el verde y el morado no combinaban (según su opinión).

Y la verdad era que lo hacía sólo para permanecer más tiempo así con Kaoru. No quería que su hermano dejara de administrarle aquellas afectuosas caricias. Y ahora pensaba que en verdad fue un idiota... cuando simplemente podía habérselo pedido.

Y ahora... ya no estaba...

Y todo fue su culpa...

Lo sabía.

Habían ido a ver a Haruhi para aprender más sobre 'la gente común'. Todo había ido bien, en verdad, y cuando todos se despidieron Kaoru dijo que él se adelantaría a la casa; obviamente con el fin de dejar a Hikaru a solas con Haruhi.

Hikaru aún no había entendido del todo el repentino comportamiento de su hermano, y sin embargo no lo había aclarado con él pues tampoco le importaba pasar un tiempo extra con Haruhi. Ya que tenía que admitirlo, aquella chica despertaba su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, aquel día no quería dejar que Kaoru regresara sólo a casa, pero Kaoru simplemente sonrió y ágilmente escapó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para desechar cualquier preocupación.

"No te preocupes, nos veremos dentro de una hora demás, quiero preparar una sorpresa♥" eso fue lo último que dijo Kaoru antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Hikaru estaba preocupado pero se convenció de que Kaoru tenía razón.

Pero se equivocaba.

Quizás piensen que es absurdo, y la única manera en que podrían saberlo es siendo un gemelo; pero momentos después Hikaru sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón. Un dolor tan insoportable que creerías que acababa de ser partido a la mitad.

Hikaru se tambaleó y tardó un momento en recuperarse. Su respiración era pesada, sentía como si ya no pudiera. Pero entonces lo supo.

_Kaoru_.

E ignorando cualquier protesta de Haruhi había salido de ahí lo más rápido posible. Corrió entre las calles por donde Kaoru pudo haber caminado para ir a su casa, pero no había rastro de él. Intento llamar a su celular pero fue en vano. _Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, MÁS RÁPIDO MALDICIÓN_.

Pero no había llegado a tiempo.

Lo había encontrado en un callejón. Tirado en el suelo. Golpeado. Aparentemente inconsciente, pero la sangre, oh Dios. La sangre alrededor de él, empapando su cabello, manchando y brotando de su cuerpo. Su hermoso Kaoru.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado sin importarle la sangre. Tentativamente tomó su ligero cuerpo entre sus brazos y Kaoru estaba tan... frío. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y no supo más.

Suponía de un momento a otro había empezado a gritar. Sabía que los paramédico habían llegado en algún momento y lo habían separado del cuerpo de su hermano (no sabía como, pero lo habían logrado).

Y ahora se encontraba ahí. Frente al ataúd donde reposaba ahora su hermano. Lo había visto.

Y a pesar de los golpes en su cara (que su madre había tratado de esconder), Hikaru no pudo evitar pensar que Kaoru lucía hermoso. Parecía que dormía. _Déjame dormir contigo, hermano_.

"Hikaru, ya es tarde. Volveremos en la mañana para el entierro"

De nuevo esa voz.

Hikaru ya no reconocía a nadie ni le importaba.

No dio seña de haber escuchado pero fuese quien fuese se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa.

Bien.

"Hikaru, cariño." era su madre, no sabía como pero lo sentía "Cariño, quizás debas dormir un poco, necesitas descansar"

Hikaru levantó la vista y la miró ausentemente pero asintió.

Su madre, su pobre madre. '_Lo siento, madre_' Y la besó en la frente.

No supo como llegó hasta su habitación, pero en cuanto lo hizo se recostó en la cama. La cama que ambos compartían.

Rápidamente giró hasta quedar sobre el lado donde usualmente Kaoru dormía. Hundió su rostro en su almohada, aún olía a él.

Le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo pero no pudo llorar. Ya no podía. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado gritando y llorando en sus histeria inicial.

'_Kaoru_' ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir si él ya no estaba a su lado? '_Kaoru_' Siempre habían dormido juntos.

'_Déjame descansar contigo_' Una inmensa ensoñación se apoderaba de su cuerpo en conjunto con la soledad que sentía. '_Déjame dormir contigo_' Estaba cansando... tan cansado. '_Por favor Kaoru, déjame estar contigo_'

Nadie supo por qué Hikaru nunca despertó de su sueño. No había sido un suicidio, ni tampoco envenenamiento...

Quizás simplemente cuando uno pierde el sentido de seguir vivo tu alma no lo soporta y prefiere separarse de la realidad en busca de aquellas personas y momentos en los que era dichosa.

Fin

It sucks, I know xDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
